


My brother, My Omega

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: This is a dream that a friend named Gerri had and asked me to write, Hope I did it justice.Dean is younger than Sam in this fic by two years.Sam 18 Dean 16Omegas are cherished, loved and protected and have no rights in socity. They must be protected at all costs, so they dont go outside alone. They take care of the house and nurture till marriage is arranged...not Dean at all who presents as omega at 16.John buys a house to protect him, no hunting or driving anymore for Dean.John sets up a network to help other hunters and he will sometimes help outside the house leaving Sam to babysit





	My brother, My Omega

Dean remembers the day he presented.

It was a humid day in July and his brother talking about a case up in Nebraska. Their gear packed in the Impala and Dean at the wheel it felt like just like a normal day hunting with the family, He and Sam mock fighting about why Dean hasn't presneted alpha yet, Dean replying with because he was too awesome to present at the normal age of 16.

The whole thing turned out to be an easy salt n burn case and Dean was too tired to drive, decided to spend the night at a local motel. Dean woke up feeling like his skin was on fire, He panicked when he felt the dampness between his legs and screamed. 

The lights flicked on with John and Sam both up on their feet with shotguns in their hands looking for the danger. They spotted Dean and both pairs of eyes went wide.

“Dean. You are...” Sam started to say but was interupted by Johns hand.  
“Dean, Son.” he walked over towards the bed and sat down “Its going to be ok, you hear me” He put his hand on his shoulder.

Dean listened to the words of his father 'OK' he says? Nothing about being an omega is ok, They are homemakers and broodmares. They never leave the house, Most houses they visited always have a beta maid to tend to the omegas needs, Like shopping or drawing a bath.

And that is when his life changed forever.  
–  
During his first heat Sam was deignated babysiter while John went out for a week. Sam was not happy that he had to babysit, often complained to Dean he was being kept from doing his job to take care of his weak brother. Dean just ignored him and frowned.

John came back when both boys were eating lunch. “Grab your stuff boys I bought us a house”

Dean spat coffee all over the table “A house? As in white picket, Apple pie life house?”

Sam shocked but knew that since they now had an omega in their family they could no longer go to motel to motel anymore, Huffed in annoyance. 

Dean shrugged and grabbed his duffle and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

 

“Sam, you should know we can't do this anymore, your brother needs protecting.” John walks over towards him.

Sam frowned “A house dad? We hunt. How are we going to do that with an omega we need to watch out for”  
“Sam, I have talked to Bobby. He says a house is the best idea for Dean. He is also going to set me up a networking system to help others.” John sighs, Knowing Sam is upset but Dean needs to be his priority right now.

“What about mating him to an alpha?” Sam purses his lips together.  
“He's too young to be mated. Besides I am not just going to hand him to some stranger!” John raises his voice a bit

Sam sighs, When Dean emerges from the bathroom the talk is over with and Sam knows it by the way John looks at him with Alpha command.  
–  
Seeing the house makes Dean know its real, The place is already furnished with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. John says he bought everything already and had movers set it up, Dean got to pick his room first and chooses the one with the bathroom attached.

 

At first Dean thinks maybe being an omega is not going to be that bad, His family is different and wont treat him like the other alphas treat omegas.

Wrong....

The very next morning is when he notices it. He is in his closet looking for an outfit when he notices his wardrobe.

No shoes only socks, No jeans only sweatpants, His shirts are light pastel colors.

Looking in the bathroom he notices Omega approved only products. 

He runs downstairs to see his dad and brother sitting down at the table with coffee. 

“What the hell. Where are all my clothes and what is in my bathroom?” Dean fumes  
“Dean, first tone.” John reprimends “Secondly, You are an omega Dean. You need to act like one”  
“Act like one?” So I am going to start bowing to you two now, cause that is not happening”

John gets up and ushers Dean into the living room. “Dean omegas behave in certin ways and have rules to uphold. I never bothered telling you because I never thought...” He stops mid sentence “Well, I am going to explain what an omegas should be, How to act in front of alphas and so on”

God, he was getting the talk from John. 

An excucating 2hrs later he finished. “ Never? I Can't leave the house Ever?” Dean gasped.  
“Not unless accompanied by your alpha”  
“I don't have an alpha” Dean frowned  
“Sam or I are considered your alphas till you get mated”

–  
Dean did not take to being an omega easy, He fought every comand his alphas gave him. He would get small punishments like not being able to watch t.v or having or No pie. Dean wasn't a 'Bitch' as he kept telling them when he would relent to doing the chores he was given.

John was busy helping a hunter look up some lore when said hunter needed help fighting some vamps that turned out to be more than he could handle.

“Sam, I need to go out and help a fellow hunter with some vamps. Take care of your brother” He said as he was walking towards the door.  
Sam was stuck babysitting his brother again, He was board out of his mind and he was stuck here.

Dean overheard the conversation and frowned. He knew Sam hated watching him and he hated being watched. 

He was watching t.v when Sam came in and Sat beside him pouting. “Not my fault” Dean frowned “I don't need a babysitter”

Sam smacked him. That was the last straw and he snapped. “Go to your room Dean”

Dean had tears in his eyes and covered his cheek going upstairs.

Sam sighed, “Should not of hit him” But why did it turn him on seeing Dean on the floor like that?  
–  
An hour later and dinner was getting a little late and Dean did not come down to start it. Sam was wondering what was taking Dean so long to get down, Was he waiting for him to say it was ok?

Walking up the stairs and heading to Deans room he went in. Empty... Dean is not in his room, Sam checked the bathroom. Nope. Then he noticed the window open and all his clothing tied to it.

“Dad” Sam called John's cell  
“Sam?” John answered panting “What is wrong, Is Dean ok?”  
“He ran off” Sam panicked “I hit him for mouthing off, told him to go to his room”  
“I am on my way” John disconnected the call.

Sam took the Impala. Omega's couldn't drive so John gave the keys to him, And he started out into the night.  
–  
Dean didn't know where he was going, He just knew he needed to go. He grabbed money out of Sam's wallet and jumpped out of the window. 

Dean walked till his feet hurt and happily found a small diner. He sat down at a booth and looked at the menu.

An Omega waitress came up to him and frowned “Honey, where is your alpha?”  
“Don't need one or want one sweetheart” Dean smiled at her  
“Can't serve you without alpha consent” She frowned at him “I have to go get my manager, A young unclaimed omega can get in trouble out here”

She left but not without letting another waitress watch him closely. The manager came out a few minutes later and sat down next to him.  
“Hey young omega” The alpha said and Dean growled “Where are your parents, We need your sire alpha to pick you up.”  
“Can I eat while you call him, I have money” Dean sighed.  
“Sorry, But I can lose my job.”

Dean called John reluctantly and he groaned when Sam growled as a response to where he was.

 

John walked in and picked him up and they had a silent drive home.

When they went inside John told Dean to stop in his tracks when he tried to go upstairs.  
“You do not just run off and not expect punishment!” John uses his alpha voice and Dean his slowly slinking down the steps towards him.

Sam is in the hallway looking in at the scene.

“What were you thinking Dean?” John said angerly “You could have been killed or claimed by an alpha tonight. Alpha's don't have to ask to mark an omega, If they want it they will take it!

John sat down on the sofa “Now for your punishment. Since you left the house and defied two alpha's orders 30 swats to your behind.”

“I am not a child” Dean said in clenched teeth.  
“I will add more every few minutes till you lay on my lap” John said calmly  
“You serious?” Dean eyed him  
“Dean!” Alpha voice used.

Dean whimpered and hunches. How the voice of an alpha can do that is beyond him, He goes to lay on his fathers legs. “Pants and underwear down” John frowns at him, Dean does that as well and lays down.

Sam is watching intently, seeing his father smack Dean's ass is making his cock twitch. As Dean's ass gets redder with each smack he gets harder and he wants to be the one to do that to him. Making his ass red with his hand, Then to fuck him into the couch afterward.

Wait... That is his brother, But he has had feelings for his brother since they were little... And he is an omega... He could take what he wanted since he was an alpha.

That thought made it hard to consentrate on anything else and had to go to his room to take care of his hard on.

–  
The first time Sam got the chance to spank Dean was orgasmic to him.

Dean didn't really deserve it, but Sam was walking into the kitchen and Dean was bending over scrubbing the oven in shorts, he accidently spilled the dirtywater all over the floor with his elbow and Sam took that as an opitunity to spank him.

“Dean!” Sam used his alpha voice, He never used it before.  
“Yeah,” Dean turned his head as he placed the dishrag back into the bucket “ Sorry Sam. I will clean this up as soon as I can” He went back to clean the oven.

“No Dean, Come here!” He commanded  
“Whats with the alpha tone?” Dean whispered as he got up “I said I will clean it up.”  
“On my lap now!” Sam motioned  
“Sam?” Dean looked confused

“Do you want me to add more to the punishment?” He tapped his foot.

Dean laid bare on his brothers lap and Sam spanked him 15 times. Tears were in his eyes when he stood Dean up and shh'd him.  
“Do not tell dad or you will get in more trouble then the dishwater on the floor” Sam stated putting himself as Dean's alpha. “Do you understand me”

Dean nodded blinking away the tears he ran upstairs to his room.

How did Sam have that much control over him with just the raise of his voice, It angered him. Dean wanted to shout and scream that he acted like a weak bitch and complied with the alpha's wish.  
–

Sam loved babysitting Dean, Spending time with his omega and teaching him how to behave when John was gone on a hunt.

He will find the smallest things to punish Dean for. Not putting the dishes away quick enough, or not pushing in the chairs. Either way Dean has a red ass by nighfall and He uses his alpha voice to make Dean quiet about it.

He just wishes that he didn't have to hide it from his dad. He wishes he could just do what he wanted with Dean without John in the way. It was starting to become a problem, Dean still fought him about every punishment and with John being around Dean so much, Sam needed to get Dean away from the threat.

He needed to come up with how to make Dean his without his John getting in the way. That way Dean would only listen to him.

That time seemed to present itself because not two days later John said he need to help out Two hunters in Canada and will be gone a month.

Perfect.

–

It was 4 in the morning when John left for the hunt Sam was all most too gidy that this was happening. He would mate Dean and John can't touch him.

“Take care of Dean Sam.” John hugged him  
“Oh I will dad” Sam smiled.

John got into his truck and took off.

It was still very early when Sam crept into Dean's room, The sun was barly up and Dean was sleeping soundly. 

The room smelled like Honey with a hint of Cinnamon. Sam wondered what their combined scents would be like.  
He walked over towards the bed and just inhaled the scent of Dean before getting in behind him under the covers.

“Sammy?” Dean said sleepily “Wha' you doing in my bed?”  
“Shh” Sam put his lips on Dean's neck.  
“Sam what are you doing?” Dean said a little clearer.  
Sam didn't answer he was too busy sucking on Dean's mating gland.

“Get off Sam” Dean growled out “Go back to your room”  
“You don't order me little omega” Sam started to nip at his neck

Dean turned over to face his brother and shoved him off the bed onto the floor.  
“I don't understand what is in your head at this moment” He scowled.  
“But don't you fucking touch me like that, Omega or not I still can kick your ass”

“Dean you are going to be my omega by the end of today” Sam smirked as he got of the floor to sit back on the bed.  
“The hell I am” Dean snarled and backed up when Sam went to touch him  
“Be a good omega Dean” Sam frowned.

Sam was in predator mode, Dean had a few split seconds before Sam lunged at him before hitting the hallway lightning speed. Sam was crazy, He needed to get out of the house, Somewhere safe away from his brother like a neighbors house where he can call dad.

Dean went downstairs and ran for the door but Sam caught up with him and pulled him down onto the couch. Panic set in when he saw the lust in his brothers eyes and he kicked as hard as he could and landed his knee in Sams crotch.

“Fuck!” Sam yelled out and dropped his hold on Dean.

Dean didn't think Just ran into the kitchen and hid in the pantry trying to calm his breathing so Sam would think he left the house and go outside to look and he could lock him out. 

Dean didn't know how long he waited but he heard Sam growling as he approched his hiding spot.  
“Found you omega” Sam grabbed his arm and Dean yelped as he was dragged out of the pantry. “Game over Dean, Stop fighting me” He was thrown onto the couch on his stomach as Sam straddled him so he couldn't kick.

“Sam don't” Dean cried out as his brother took his pants off him  
“Shh, Its ok.” Sam kissed the back of Dean's neck “I got you”

Sam put his hand down down Dean's underwear and inserted a finger into his hole.  
“See Dean, You are producing slick for me already” Sam pushed another finger in and started thrusting them in and out.

“Sam Stop, Please” Dean panted as more tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the couch pillow.

Sam didn't answer him he pulled his fingers out and shoved Dean's underwear down, He unzipped his pants and in one swift motion he slid into his brother all the way.

“Fuck Dean” Sam mouthed out on his neck as he thrust hard and fast into him.

Dean was silent for a minute before he started thrashing and cursing. Sam grabbed Dean by the back of the neck to settle him and Dean stilled not being able to move.

Sam felt his knot swelling so he started licking the spot he wanted to bite.

Dean wiggled,Tried to get free of the grasp on his neck.When he felt his brothers tongue licking him and his knot locking them together sealed his fate. Sam bit hard breaking the skin as he came hard into Dean.  
“Mine” He nuzzled Dean's mark

John comes home a month later at midnight, Tries not to wake the boys as he trudges upstairs tiredly. He wakes up around noon to the smell of baked cookies and goes downstairs to see Dean washing dishes.

“Hey Dean” He stops mid sentence when he see's Dean's neck  
“Who the fuck mated you!” John Growled out “Where is he”  
Dean cowered in the corner as Sam came downstairs

“Hey dad” Sam smiles at him then looks over when he smells distressed mate  
“Where is the bastard who did that” John points at the cowering Omega neck.  
“Right..” Sam walks over towards Dean and picks him up and Dean scents him “ You see, Alot has happened while you were gone John.” He looks at the man then kisses Dean on the forehead.

“What does that mean Sam?” John says agitated.  
“Can we go into the livingroom?” Sam sighs “You are upsetting Dean”

They all walk into the livingroom and sit on the couch with Dean not looking at his father at all.

Sam starts from the very beginning on his part, How he always felt an attraction to Dean but didn't understand why. Then when Dean turned Omega those feelings stirred.When John would spank Dean red he would get jelous and that is when he decided to claim him.

“And Dean is he ok with this?” John looks at him, Dean has his head down.  
“At first no, had to beat submission into him after he ran off twice.” Sam sipped a beer  
“Mouthing off and cursing had to stop as well” he smirks and pets Dean who leans into it.

John is shocked to hear his son, His always so quiet and respectful of other people son Sam talk about his brother like that.

“That is your brother Sam!” John finally spoke up  
“Yeah” Sam rolled his eyes at him “And I did the research, Its legal for an omega to be claimed by a sibling as long as the siblings are at least 2 years apart”

“You are welcome to stay with us” Sam said after a pause.  
“What do you mean 'welcome to stay'” John angerly said “Its my house”  
“Wrong again” Sam smirked “By law its the head alpha who owns the house, And that is me. I have a mate, you don't.”  
“Thats not the law”  
“Remember when I had that phase and wanted to be a lawyer before giving that up to hunt. Yeah well I looked into who owned what in case I had mated. Since I have a mate to provide for I outrank you” Sam smiles.

Dean looks at John with Sad eyes, begging him not to leave and keep the family together. So that is what John does he stays for Dean's sake.  
Sam knew it was a matter of time when John would return from the hunt he was on and find out what was going on. Sam had done every bit of research he could find to make sure John knew his place in the pack unless he be thrown out as a threat.

Sam wanted to throw the man out as soon as he stepped foot in his house. His omega needed to be taught to listen to only him, Not that Sam had a problem with Spanking Dean red, He did it every night before fucking him.

It was a good two weeks before Dean started acting out towards Sam, Fighting his orders. It started small like not coming when called, or snarky comments.

Sam had, had enough of difiance and slapped Dean in the face before dragging him by the back of the neck to the livingroom to where John was sitting.

“What have you been saying to him John?” Sam snarled at the other alpha.  
“What do you man son?” John put down the newspaper when he saw how angry Sam was.  
“Dean has been a brat since you been here!” Sam snapped. “Dean knows not to talk back to me, Knows to come when I say!”

John got up and that is when he saw the red mark on Dean's face. He had tears down his cheeks and was kneeling on the floor with his eyes on the ground.

“You hit him” John sighed  
“You don't tell me how to disipline my omega” Sam growled  
“Go upstairs Dean, To the bedroom.” Sam frowned and let the omega go.” I have been letting you stay with us because of Dean, But you seem to bring the worst of him out. He doesn't think he needs to obey me with you around, You have a week to get out” Sam turned to the stairs.

Dean was not in the bedroom when Sam entered the room. He looked in the old bedroom, Nothing.  
The window was open and the closet was open along with a duffle bag missing. Sam ran downstairs fast to catch John.

“He ran off, out the window” Sam yelled out.

Sam looked outside and saw the car was missing as well. How did he not hear the Impala start?

“We need to find him” Sam said angerly. “Give me your keys”  
“No, I will bring him home.” John patted his son's shoulder “He ran from you, he sees you he will run again.”  
“Ok.” Sam smiled a bit.

John got into his truck and started up the engine. He had a motive now, he was going to find Dean and get him the hell away from Sam, He had no idea what happened there but he was sure that one day Sam might take it too far and might actually kill Dean one day.

Taking a mated omega away from his mate is dangerous and on the grounds the alpha has rights to kill the offender, But Dean needed help and he would die trying.

Dean thought like an alpha. Thought like him more than Sam did, so Gas station was the first step in finding him. Dean would want to leave as soon as he could, probably get to a free state where an omega can legally be freed. Closest was California but knowing Dean he would know that Sam knew that, So Orgean.

John was right about the Gas station, The Impala was parked at a pump. John parked the truck and went inside. Dean was arguing with the clerk.

“I need blockers, They are designed for omegas, I am an omega!” Dean growled out.  
“I need an alpha's permission, and seeing the bite mark I would need your alpha,” The clerk spat. “ These would hide your scent.

John came up behind Dean and put money on the counter, “Its fine, I am his father, And know his alpha personally and have his permission. We are travelling to see family and his alpha wants him safe from others.” 

Dean wide eyed looked at John when the clerk rang up the blockers and handed it to John. “I also need Gas for my truck.”

Dean was quiet till John took him by the shoulder and led him to his truck. “I am getting you away from Sam. I don't know what went wrong but I am fixing it, We are going to go to a free state where you can live without an alpha telling you what to do.” He weak smiled and Dean hugged him for the first time in two months.  
It had been too long Sam thought as he looked out the window. How far could of Dean got in little time the Impala didn't have that much gas in it, He would have had to stop at a gas station at least in the past hour or so and it was approching three.

Sam growled out in frustration and smashed a vase on the floor smashing it in pieces when he came to a conclusion. “Fuck” He yelled as he went outside. He should of known John would of tried something when he was so willing to help out. He would kill John when he gets his hands on him for taking whats his.  
Dean woke up an hour later with his face pressed against the window, His stomach hurt and he felt like he was going to throw up.

“Dad” Dean said in a whisper, “ I need the bathroom”  
“Ok, We can pull over...” John started

Dean didn't let him finish as they pulled up at a red light Dean pulled the door open and ran to the side of the road and threw up everything he ate the night before. Dean sat on the side of the road and held his head, He was dizzy and his stomach still hurt.

“Dean?” John had pulled the truck over and ran over toward Dean.  
“I don't feel well.” Dean had tears in his eyes “My stomach hurts and I am dizzy.”  
“Are you hungry?” John asks with his hand scratching his neck. He knew what was up with his son he could smell him, But taking him to the clinic they will call Sam and he will be arrested for taking Dean let alone taking him in his condition.

“No, Lets just keep driving.” Dean got up and dusted off his pants “ Where are we headed anyway?”  
“Well I was thinking Oregon, Sam wont think about looking for you there.” John said as they walked back to the truck.  
Sam was thinking about how to get his omega back, He needed a car. He called a car rental place and rented the first car they had. Next he needed to think about where John would take Dean, He would probablly take Dean to a place where Omegas had rights, Sam got on the computer and looked up all the states that allowed omega rights. 31 states popped up and Sam rubbed his hand down his face.

He refined his search to 'Omega free of an alpha rights'. 15 states popped up in the search, Now he was getting somewhere. John would want Dean free of him, Narrowing his search one more time he typed in 'Where could an Omega get a mating Anulled without an Alpha'. 6 states popped up in the search and that is what Sam went on and wrote down the names.  
John and Dean reached Oregon in 3 days. John was worrying about the amount of sleeping Dean was not getting, But 3 days without your mate is toll taking and it seems to be getting to the boy. As soon as they hit the Oregon mark they both decided on Eugine as the city and when they got there John looked for a relator office right away.

Luck on their side a three bedroom house was for sale in their price range, And if anyone asked Dean had a mate that died recently and He was there to help his son cope with the loss.

Telling Dean that a doctor visit would be good for him did not go well, He whined but one look at his dad's face and Dean relented back to cowering omega listening to his alpha. John hated it and hoped it would break in time and he would have his son back.

–  
Garth was a male omega who made Dean laugh when he saw that Dean was nervous, He left to let Dean change into the gown for a check up. When he came back he had this sock puppet that explained what he was going to do and what did what. 

“Well, Dean looks like you are pregnant” Garth said threw the puppet.  
“No!” Dean shot up and screamed out “ I can't be”  
“Um.. Yeah, looks about 3 months almost 4.” Garth frowned putting the puppet away.

Dean Jumped off the table he was laying on and got dressed and quickly ran outside. He was hyperventlating and he was angry. He was sure he got away from his brother....

His thoughts were interupted by John. “What do you want to do about it Dean?” He asked in a somber voice.  
“What do you mean” Dean turned around  
“You can get rid of it you know, Like it never happened. Move on with your life.” John said looking at his son with stern but worried eyes  
“I can't do that. I always wanted kids, Its not fair I know but killing it just because I want a new life would make me feel worse.” Dean teared up “I have a little one to take care of now, And I will make sure that my sick bastard brother wont touch him or her.” He got into the truck

John smiled as he did the same.

Sam was sick and tired of searching for Dean. He had gone through Nebraska, California and Montana.  
No Dean or John sighted and he was getting flustered, But hell was he going to give up. He had waited to make Dean his and he was not going to lose him just because his father became an Alpha all of the sudden and challenged him.

It had 4 months since he lost his omega and 3 states to go. He was sitting in a parking lot when he opened a map and thought about his next destination

“New york, Oregon, Florida.” Sam said outloud to no one. He sighed and got out of the car and headed into the hotel he was staying at.

Dean found out when he was 6 months he was carrying twins. He didn't want to know the gender and kept saying no when his dad kept prodding at the idea.

“How will we decorate the nursery Dean” John frowned  
“The way we want duh” Dean smiled as he sipped his soda. He was back to his old self most days “They babies wont care what color we paint it, So why don't you just pick”

They had most of the furnature for the twins ready to go into the room they just needed to paint it.

When Dean was 7 months, He started to spot and Garth told him that he was to be put on bed rest intill the due date.

Dean was laying back on the bed watching t.v. With a bowl of chips resting on his stomach, The baby bump was huge now and John was painting the room of the nursery when the doorbell rang. It rang two more times till Dean decided to get up and go answer it for himself, John seeing that Dean got up said to sit back down and he would get it got and eyeroll as Dean opened the door.

“There you are!” Sam stood and frowned at him “Do you know how long I have been searching for your stupid ass.

Dean froze in fear. John was coming up and saw Sam walking in, Sam turned to see him and scowled. “How the fuck dare you take my omega away from me!” Sam walked over towards him balling up his fists “How dare you take what is mine states away from his alpha!” Sam punched him in the face and John went down.

“I told you if you took Dean, or even Challenged me for him I would not hesitate to kill you old man!” Sam hit him again.

“STOP!” Dean yelled as he held his stomach and ran to his dad who was bleeding on the floor,

Sam who looked at Dean for the first time fully realized that he was pregnant. “Dean,”  
“What” Dean frowned at him as he held his fathers face.  
“Don't what me, You know what.” Sam snarled  
“No, I don't.” Dean growled out.  
“Is that my pup” Sam growled  
“You are the sperm donor” Dean frowned. “But not the father, I would never have them know you or want them to know you.”  
“You are coming home with me Dean, You are my mate, My omega. You are carrying my pups and I am your alpha.” Sam went to grab Dean but Dean flinched back.

“In this state I have no alpha, I am free of you Sam. You can't make me do anything, Law is on my side here” Dean smirked then pain shot up through his spine.

“Dean!” Sam snarled out “I will not leave you here, It took me too long to have you, too long to find you. Now that I know I have pups on the way I intend to leave with all three of you, For your sake if you leave with me I wont kill this asshole.” He points to John “Even though I have a right.”

“Fuck” Dean hissed “I need an ambulance. The babies are coming” He cried out as a contraction hit.  
“Oh no, And have you taken away from me again” Sam scoffed “I am not falling for another trick Dean”  
“Sam,” John said through a cough “He is not joking, his water just broke.”

Dean was rushed into the Delivery room while his father was rushed in the opposite direction for stitches and a check up.

Dean was panicking with Sam in the room when Garth came in to check his vitals “Your blood pressure is through the roof Dean.” He frowned “We need to do a C- section if we are to save the three of you”

And that is all he heard as he was carted away to surgery, His body shut down as he knew as soon as those pups were out Sam would make sure that he never leaves their side, Dean would have no choice but to follow since he was their omega and they needed him to survive.

Cries brought him out of his thoughts as he came back to the present. Garth was holding a baby and handing it off to a nurse for cleaning, a moment later another cry and baby number two was held up and cleaned off. Dean was crying as he was told he had two girls.

He was carted off to a privite room with the twins where Sam was waiting for them with a nuteral expression on his face.

“Dean, You need to come home.” He said in a whisper as to not wake the pups  
“I am not going back. I wont be some punching bag for when I upset you by a mistake!” Dean raised his voice a bit.  
“How will you protect them?” Sam gesture to the girls who were sleeping “When you go into a heat, And dad is on a hunt, You know he can't stay away from a hunt.” Sam came and sat on the bed “When an alpha finds out its just you and two small pups alone in a big house, What stops him from taking you while your pups scream for you.”

Dean looked at his girls and then back at Sam, He was doubting himself.  
“I want to live here, You can live with us.” Dean said after a long pause “Dad can get an apartment nearby, You wont push him out of my life. I also want to stay in a state where I can have rights to my body.” Dean crossed his arms.  
Sam agreed with a smile. “I promise to be a better mate and alpha to you Dean.”

John however was less than thrilled when he was told the news. He wanted to make sure that Dean made this discision and not Sam.

Sam moved in fully a month after Dean got home from the hospital. Dean made up the spare bedroom(Aka Johns room, He moved out two weeks ago) Dean was not going to share a bed with Sam stating that they were not a couple not by a long shot till Sam acted like a respectful alpha and treated him with equallity.

They decided on the names Taylor and Madison for baby names and painted each name above each crib.

A few months went by and Sam actually meant what he said. He was better with treating Dean with respect, Even when John came over and ate dinner with them he was a perfect gentlemen. No outburts of jealousy or anger, Even apologized for the split lip and broken ribs he caused. It was like back when before Dean had presented and It was just a nightly dinner for the three plus two extra.  
Dean's heat started up and Sam knew it by smell. He jumped up out of bed and rushed to Dean's room but stopped outside the door. He was trying to be a good alpha and if he just jumped Dean now he would ruin it.

“Sam?” Dean called out from inside the room.  
“Yeah, I'm here.” Sam whispered as he opened the door to see Dean sweating.  
“Help me alpha please.” He begged.  
“I can't Dean, You will hate me. I have been trying to make good on my promise to you. If I do this, We will lose everything.” Sam walked away from Dean's room

He called John. “John, Dean is in heat. I...I don't know what to do.” He sighed “I want to soothe my mate..”

John was on the other end of the line listening to what Sam was saying, He sounded like he was in distress and needed his fathers guidence. “Help him son.” John said.  
“But...He will hate me for it” Sam sobbed out.”  
“I will Deal with it when it ends, I will back you up. But don't hurt him again”

Sam hung up the phone and turned back to Dean. He rubbed his hand down his face and entered the room and shut the door.

Dean knew he went into heat some time on Monday, He looked at the calender clock and it had said Thursday. He doesn't remember much but he does remember someone, He turns to his side and sees Sam sleeping in his bed.

Sam wakes up to a frowning Dean “Dean, You needed help, I called Dad and he told me to help you.”  
Dean sighed. “I'm not mad Sam” He got up to go into the bathroom to use it “I am mad at myself for not controlling my urges for you.”

Sam was confused “Everynight for the past week leading up to my heat I wanted to climb in bed with you. To feel closeness again, But then I remember how you were to me and the urge goes away. I want you Sam, as a mate would want, But how do I know what is real anymore.” He held his hands to his head. “You can be nice one moment then hit me the next. That is why Dad took me in the first place, He saw the bruises that would not heal. I had two broken bones that healed wrong when I had a visit with Garth.” He sat down “Do I have to worry you will hurt me again, let alone our children when they defy you?

Sam didn't answer. He just looked at Dean who had tears in his eyes.”How do we make this work Dean”

“One day at a time”

So that is how the first year went one day at a time. 

They renewed their mating bites on the one year mark as a birthday gift to Sam. Sam had decided to take college classes online in law while raising the twins. Dean got a job in mechanics and opened up his own garage with his dad called it 'Winchester and son.'

Sam reconsiled with John and they get together for dinner every Tuesday night.


End file.
